Voleur et Policier
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Au 19ème siècle, dans la capital de Britannia, un voleur sévit. Appelé Zéro, personne n'arrive à l'arrêter. Est-ce que Suzaku Kururugi, nouvel arrivé en ville, arrivera à l'arrêter ? Yaoi, SuzaLulu
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Sunrise et aux personnes ayant crées Code Geass !

Warnings :

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling X3

OoO

Une ombre passa, poursuivit par plusieurs autres, mais il était plus rapide, il volait presque sur les toits de la ville, avec en main son précieux butin.

"Il part !! Mais rattrapez le !!"

Le chef Jeremiah Gottwald somma ses agents de partir à la poursuite de ce satané voleur masqué. Oui, Zéro, le voleur masqué, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il était apparu. On le surnommait aussi le voleur fantôme. Cela faisait des mois qu'il le pourchassait sans aucun succès. La police n'était d'aucune aide. Il arrivait à fuir à chaque fois. Et c'était lui à qui on faisait des remontrances ! Il le détestait ! Il détestait Zéro !

OoO

Le lendemain, le chef Gottwald s'apitoyait sur lui même, assit devant son bureau. Il n'arriverait jamais à l'attraper, et ce Zéro continuerait à les mener en ballade et à les humilier. Encore hier, il avait mené ses hommes droit dans un piège et ils s'étaient tous retrouvé dans un filet, accroché aux branches d'un arbres.

Cette fois-ci, il avait filé aux avec un joyaux aussi ancien que précieux, valant plusieurs milliers de livres sterling. Toujours des objets précieux. Des apparitions toujours annoncé une semaine en avance, toujours des préparatifs élaboré de leur côté pour le piéger, mais jamais de résultat. La capital de Britannia, Pendragon, était sous le joug de ce maudit voleur masqué !

"Chef Gottwald…

-Quoi ?!

-Heuu… Il y a des… Des personnes qui veulent vous parler…

-Eh bien ? faites les rentrer !"

Énervé, Jeremiah laissa échapper un "espèce d'incompétent" à l'égard de son subordonné. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme, grand, à la carrure imposante, blond, des yeux d'un clair presque transparent, entra.

"J'ai entendu dire que la police britanienne a du mal à attraper un petit voleur ?

-Vo… Votre Majesté !!"

Gottwald s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Devant lui se tenait Schneizel Li Britannia, l'un des fils de l'Empereur, et gouverneur de Pendragon.

"Alors ? Fit Schneizel, souriant.

-Nous… Nous avons en effet un peu de mal à mater un voleur.

-Relevez vous donc, Chef Gottwald."

L'homme se releva, et fit face à son supérieur. Il prit des documents sur son bureau et les montra au Prince.

"Nous n'avons que peu de clicher de lui, il apparaît et disparaît, et malgré tout nos efforts, il réussit toujours à déjouer nos pièges pour l'attraper. Pire ! il les retourne contre nous !

-Je vois…"

Le Prince resta pensif quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je vais vous envoyer mon meilleur élément pour vous aider sur cette affaire. Il est fort, rapide, intelligent et il a un sens surdéveloppé de la justice. Avec lui, vous devriez l'attraper.

-Yes, Your Highness !"

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, l'élément promis par sa Majesté Schneizel arriva. Un japonais. Au début, Gottwald fut scandalisé, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il venait de la part du Prince. Il avait confiance en lui, il avait dû le recruter parmi les meilleurs de la planète, s'il était étranger. Mais comme une partie de la population, une partie de lui était contre ce qu'un étranger se charge de son enquête.

"Bonjour, je suis le major Kururugi Suzaku. Enchanté Chef Gottwald."

Il était fait. Il était obligé de lui donner le feu vert…

OoO

Suzaku Kururugi venait en effet du Japon. Là bas, il avait fait la connaissance du Prince Schneizel. Un homme bon et droit. Il le connaissait maintenant depuis des années, et il avait toujours voulu travailler pour un homme comme lui. Alors il s'était entraîné. Entraîné à être le meilleur parmi les meilleur. Et ça avait marché. Il était maintenant à Britannia, et à peine était il arrivé que le Prince lui confiait déjà une affaire. Il devait faire ses preuves, bien entendu. Il avait étudié attentivement le dossier du voleur fantôme, Zéro. Une méthode efficace, une renommé grandissante, une intelligence certaine. La personne qui se cachait derrière ce masque aurait mieux fait de se servir de sa matière grise pour aider des gens, au lieu de s'en servir pour dépouiller la capitale britanienne de ses prestiges ! Il ne supportait pas ce comportement irresponsable.

Mais il avait du temps. Encore un peu du moins. Le voleur n'avait pas donné de nouvelle, et apparemment, il en donnait toujours ! toute la ville était ameuté ! journaliste, photographe, police, tout le monde y passait ! c'était apparemment un évènement assez important. Ce Zéro aimait se faire remarquer. Mais bientôt, il serait définitivement derrière les barreaux.

Suzaku, perdu dans ses pensés concernant Zéro, ne vit pas le jeune homme foncé droit vers lui comme une fusée, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils se rentrèrent dedans. Alors que le japonais, manifestement habitué aux choques bougea à peine, le brun tomba à terre.

"Oh ! pardonnez moi !" fit le brunet en tendant une main au britannien.

Le jeune homme à terre prit la main offerte sans hésitation et se releva.

"Non… Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est à cause de moi… J'étais tellement pressé que je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Ce n'est rien du tout, je n'ai rien senti ! mais… Où couriez vous comme ça ?"

Suzaku s'étonna lui même. Il n'était pas si sociable en temps normal, pire, les britanniens avaient même tendance à éviter de converser avec lui, surtout s'ils étaient pressés !

"Je… Ah ! Mince ! je dois aller à l'hôpital ! je dois aller voir ma petite soeur !

-Laissez moi vous accompagner alors !

-Hein ?"

Le jeune homme se stoppa et se tourna vers l'étranger, méfiant.

"Et pourquoi cela ?

-Je viens d'arriver, savoir où est l'hôpital pourra peut être m'être utile plus tard, je travail au gouvernement.

-Oh… Je vois… Eh bien, venez. Fit il simplement. Je m'appelle Lelouch, Lelouch Lamperouge.

-Moi c'est Kururugi Suzaku."

OoO

Suzaku avait ainsi fait la connaissance du jeune britannien. Il allait rendre visite à sa petite soeur, Nunnally, une jeune adolescente d'à peine 16 ans, handicapé. En plus d'être d'une santé fragile, celle-ci ne pouvait plus marcher, et à cause d'un trouble psychologique, ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés. Lelouch tenait apparemment énormément à sa soeur. Il avait trouvé ça vraiment touchant. Après cette visite à l'hôpital, il l'avait d'ailleurs invité à manger un morceau avec lui dans un bar du coin. Ils avaient pu faire plus ample connaissance.

Lelouch avait 19 ans, tout comme lui, il était apparemment orphelin, ses parents avaient apparemment été pris dans une attaque de rebelle, et c'est là que sa soeur avait perdu ses jambes et sa vue. Depuis, le brun travaillait comme serveur, ayant dû abandonner ses études pour payer l'hôpital à Nunnally, espérant qu'elle retrouve au moins la vue un jours.

"Tu as beaucoup de courage Lelouch.

-Tu trouves ?

-Peu de personne serait capable de vivre ainsi, même au Japon. Tu te prives pour le bonheur de ta soeur, j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un à chérir autant que tu l'as chéri. Elle a de la chance d'avoir un grand frère comme toi.

-Merci Suzaku… Merci de me dire ça…"

Après s'être donné leur adresse respective, ils se séparèrent, en se promettant de s'écrire pour se revoir. Oui, Suzaku s'était fait son premier ami dans la ville, il était vraiment heureux. Il était tombé sur la bonne personne !

"Major Kururugi !"

Le brun se retourna. Viletta, une jeune femme, travaillant avec Gottwald courait dans sa direction.

"Madame Viletta, que vous arrive t'il ?

-Nous avons reçu une nouvelle lettre de Zéro ! il frappera la semaine prochaine, le jeudi.

-Jeudi… Cela nous laisse ainsi neuf jours pour préparer sa capture. Que vise t'il ?

-Il compte dérober un objet à l'hôtel de ville ! nous pensons qu'il vise l'Émeraude de Süskind(1), donnez par le duc Süskind à l'Empereur il y a plus de 70 ans.

-Très bien ! nous allons l'attraper alors !"

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que Suzaku se dirigea vers la gendarmerie de la ville.

À suivre…

1. Patrick Süskind est un auteur qui a écrit "Le Parfum" un livre superbe X3 j'ai pris le nom parce que je le trouve trop classe XD

Voilà pour le premier chapitre n.n eh oui ! je me lance dans la fic à chapitre sur Code Geass ! pour une fois que j'ai une idée, je vais pas la laisser filer XD Je sais que c'est une idée assez exploité du voleur et du policier (car tout le monde sait pertinemment qui est le voleur =3), mais elle va plutôt bien dans le monde de Code Geass je trouve ^^

Bref, ce chapitre est surtout une sorte d'introduction, ça pose le cadre ^^ j'espère que vous suivrez ^^

À la prochaine !

Sedinette


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise et aux Clamps.

Warnings

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling.

OoO

Lelouch finit de laver la vaisselle sale. Il était 23 heures. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Il aimait bien ce métier de serveur. Pas que le fait de servir des personnes et de faire la plonge l'enthousiasmait, mais les horaires l'arrangeaient. Il commençait à 11 heures, il finissait à 14h30 et il recommençait à 18 heures. Il pouvait ainsi aller voir sa petite soeur l'après midi sans devoir trop se dépêcher. Mais des fois il devait courir, il finissait parfois plus tard que d'habitude et devait se dépêcher. Comme hier.

Oui, hier, il avait quitté une heure en retard, et avait croisé un étranger. Kururugi Suzaku. Une chance qu'il ait réussi à persuader son patron de le laisser tranquille pour la soirée, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus ample connaissance avec le japonais. Un garçon sympathique, mais qui malheureusement travaillait pour le gouvernement britannien. Ce gouvernement qu'il haïssait tant. C'est pour ça qu'il était devenu un voleur. Jamais il ne garderait l'argent qu'il récupérait pour lui. Il le donnait au plus défavorisé. À ceux dont l'Était ne se souciait pas… La loi des plus forts, il haïssait cette loi !

Il était ainsi devenu Zéro, le voleur fantôme, comme le surnommait la presse. Il volait, revendait, et redistribuait. Il prévenait toujours les journalistes quand il comptait voler un objet. À tout les coups, une foule incroyable se rassemblait et gênait la police, et il arrivait à fuir facilement. Bien sur, il posait des pièges, et se servait des pièges posés par ces imbéciles de policiers.

Lelouch esquissa un sourire en se souvenant des policiers prient dans leurs propres filet, avant hier. Ils étaient si bêtes ! Tant mieux pour lui !

Il avait envoyé une lettre à la police, à la presse, pour parler de sa nouvelle cible. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il allait voler, mais c'était à l'hôtel de ville. Il visait évidemment l'émeraude de Süskind, si précieuse à la famille royale, et la police devait bien le savoir. Il avait hâte de voir le visage de Gottwald quand il volerait sous son nez le joyau.

Une fois rentré chez lui, dans son petit appartement, se composant de trois minuscules pièces, sa chambre, sa cuisine et sa salle à manger (1). Il s'assit à son pittoresque bureau et commença à écrire sur une feuille vierge, sa plume à la main. Il écrivait à Suzaku, afin de lui donner rendez vous. Il devait aller à l'hôtel de ville pour prendre ses repaires, prétextant voir l'émeraude et les autres joyaux. C'était une occasion parfaite. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir plus tard pour tout installer, cacher ses instruments et autres. Tout serait parfait.

OoO

Le lendemain, Lelouch alla poster sa lettre à la poste, et celle-ci fut vite distribuer. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi, le lendemain, devant l'hôtel de ville.

"Lelouch ! je suis content que tu m'es contacté !

-Suzaku, je suis heureux de te revoir, j'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas, je dois te rembourser ? (2)

-Non non ! je gagne assez bien ma vie pour payer une lettre. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir que tu m'écrives, tu es mon premier ami en ce lieu !"

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques instants, avant que Lelouch lui demande s'ils y allaient. Suzaku répondit que oui, et ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, que l'on pouvait visiter. Alors que le japonais pensait qu'ils se promenaient innocemment, Lelouch regardait autour d'eux, observant les différentes sorties, celle possible par le toit en verre, par les fenêtres en hauteur. Il reviendrait le jours juste avant le cambriolage pour y cacher ses affaires.

"Tu es déjà venu, Lelouch ? je veux dire, ici ?

-Non ! mais vu que Zéro veut y voler des objets, je préfère y aller au moins une fois !

-Tu penses qu'il va réussir ?

-Il a toujours réussi, tu sais ! la police n'arrive pas à le contrer, je préfère venir pour voir ces oeuvres magnifiques.

-Mais… Tu… Tu es pour ces actions ?

-Eh bien… Personne ne sait ses motivations, je juge selon les motivations, fit le britannien, souriant mystérieusement.

-Moi je ne cautionne pas ces actions ! il agit avec malhonnêteté ! il dépouille des personnes, une nation de ses biens ! c'est tellement… Immoral !"

Lelouch soupira. Au moins, il savait maintenant que son nouvel ami détestait son autre identité. Tant pis, il n'arrêterait pas parce que Suzaku avait le sens de la justice. En plus, ils se connaissaient à peine !

"Dit Suzaku, fit le brun, pour changer le sujet de la conversation, tu parles vraiment bien notre langue, tu es japonais pourtant ! où as tu appris à parler si bien ?

-Ooh… Le jeune homme comprit que ce sujet le gênait. En fait, j'ai croisé quand j'étais petit un homme britannien qui m'a inspiré, et qui m'inspire toujours, un très grand respect. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai beaucoup travaillé pour pouvoir le rejoindre ici et travailler pour lui.

-Ah ! d'accord… Tu es amoureux de lui, alors ?

-Qu… Quoi ?!" fit le japonais, choqué par les déductions du jeune homme.

Lelouch ricana légèrement, en voyant le malaise de son ami. Suzaku bouda légèrement, faisant encore plus rire l'autre qui le traita par la suite de gamin.

"Homophobe ? demanda le britannien.

-Hein ? Non… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises cela ! c'est assez… Surprenant !

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !

-Arrête de te moquer, Lelouch !"

Ils sortirent de l'hôtel de ville, et continuèrent de se promener, avant que le brun lui dise qu'il devait le quitter, ça allait être l'heure d'aller au travaille.

"Tu travailles tard, pas vrai ?

-Je commence à 18 heures le soir et je finis lorsque le dernier client est parti, pourquoi ?

-Oh… Comme ça ! tu… Tu voudras qu'on...

-Qu'on se revoie demain ? d'accord ! on se retrouve ici à 15h ? on ira voir Nunnally !

-D'accord, fit Suzaku amusé par l'empressement de son ami.

Lelouch l'embrassa sur la joue et partit pour son travail, laissant un Suzaku rougissant comme un coquelicot dans le parc où ils s'étaient baladés.

OoO

À 23h30, Lelouch rentra du restaurant, épuisé, et troublé. Non, ce n'était pas son travail qui le troublait, mais Suzaku. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser sur la joue ? il aurait dû lui serrer la main, comme un vrai homme. Non, au contraire, il s'était conduit comme une midinette, comme une fille à son premier rendez vous. Le lendemain, il s'excuserait de sa conduite.

Mais c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas se le cacher, Suzaku était vraiment un bel homme. Grand, aux épaules larges, aux cheveux bruns, légèrement bouclé, toujours en bataille, et aux magnifiques yeux vert émeraudes… Oui, tout autant que celle qu'il allait voler, dans 6 jours.

À suivre…

1. À l'époque, les salles de bains étaient un luxe que seul les plus riches s'offraient, voilà pourquoi notre Lulu-chan n'en a pas ^^

2. À l'époque, le destinataire d'une lettre devait payer pour l'envoie de celle-ci et non l'envoyeur XD

Réponses aux reviens :

Tenshi : Ma Piaf-chéwi X3 dire que t'as eu un avant goût, tss… Petite profiteuse XD

Elinska : Eh oui XD le rôle du voleur est transparent, merci pour ta review ^.^ ça fait toujours plaisir n.n

Kaitas : Contente que ça te plaise, j'adore en fait tout ce qui est Sherlock Holmes, le style, en Angleterre et tout X3

Voilà ! Ce deuxième chapitre est là pour poser les bases de la relation de Suzaku et Lelouch n.n

Prochain chapitre, nous suivrons évidemment Suzaku et ses impressions sur son Lulu d'amûr !

Sedinette


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise et aux Clamps.

Warnings

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling.

OoO

Suzaku s'allongea sur son lit. Il vivait dans un hôtel, payé intégralement par le Prince Schneizel. Il était vraiment chanceux. Le Prince lui avait promis que cela ne durerait pas et qu'il lui faisait en ce moment même construire une résidence, certes modeste, mais où il pourrait vivre, un endroit plus grand et plus confortable quand l'hôtel. Oui, le Prince était si bon avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il devait arrêter ce Zéro. Oui, dans 6 jours à peine, il l'arrêterait, et son bienfaiteur lui ferait complètement confiance, et il lui donnerait plus de responsabilité. Il n'attendait que ça.

Il pensa encore une dizaine de minutes à Zéro, et bien entendu, il repensa à sa discussion avec Lelouch. Aah… Lelouch… Oui, le beau Lelouch qui l'avait embrassé sur la joue. Rougissant encore, il tapa sa tête dans son oreiller en poussant un petit cri, étouffé par le tissu. Lelouch était réellement mignon. Un corps manifestement fin, une peau blanche, sans aucun doute douce, de magnifiques yeux améthystes…

Oh non ! il était loin d'être homophobe, comme lui avait suggéré son ami pendant leur visite à l'hôtel de ville. Il le trouvait vraiment à croquer ! Il ne pouvait pas se cacher qu'il l'attirait, du moins physiquement. Lelouch était sinon vraiment amusant, attentionné envers sa soeur, donc envers les personnes qu'il aimait. Il sentait déjà qu'il serait quelqu'un d'important pour lui plus tard. Évidemment, les relations d'ordres homosexuels étaient, non pas complètement bannis, mais mal vu. Non, il serait son ami. Si jamais il lui venait d'autres sentiments que de l'amitié pour Lelouch, eh bien… Il aviserait ! tout simplement !

OoO

Et arriva ce qui devait arriver.

Suzaku ressentit plus que de l'amitié durant leur troisième rencontre. Le lendemain, après avoir été voir Nunnally, alors que Lelouch avait l'air un peu gêné, il ne sut pas pourquoi, il l'invita au restaurant. C'était le vendredi, le jours où le brun ne travaillait pas. Celui-ci avait accepté avec plaisir. Alors qu'il le regardait manger, le japonais se surpris à le détailler. Il était tellement mignon, si adorable… Oui, il avait plus de sentiment pour lui qu'une simple amitié naissante. Et ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissaient.

"Suzaku ?

-Hm ?

-Tu te sens bien ?

-Hein ? bien sûr ! pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu n'as pas encore touché à ton repas…"

Il faillit répondre: "c'est parce que ta contemplation m'absorbe de trop !" mais ce retint à temps.

"Je… J'avais l'esprit ailleurs, c'est tout ! je pensais… À Zéro !"

Suzaku commença à manger, espérant que son excuse était satisfaisante. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lelouch reprit la parole:

"Il a l'air de t'obséder, ce Zéro !

-C'est pas ça… Vu que je travail pour le gouvernement… Ils sont assez énervés par l'histoire de ce voleur, et ça me tracasse !

-Je vois… Ca les perturbe tant que ça ? ils ne leur en faut pas beaucoup dites donc !

-C'est important je trouve !

-Il y a des choses plus importantes que des bijoux et de l'argent, Suzaku !

-Mais, c'est l'histoire de votre nation !

-Il y a des gens qui meurent de faim dehors, et eux, ils s'empiffrent et jouissent de privilège ! c'est insupportable ! ils ne font rien pour aider les pauvres ou les handicapés…"

Lelouch se tut. Suzaku sentit son coeur lui faire mal alors que son ami regardait la table, d'un air gêné et triste. Évidemment, il devait penser à sa jeune soeur qui ne pouvait rien faire à part rester allongée, sans rien faire d'autre que l'attendre.

"Excuse moi, Lelouch, je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça…

-C'est rien…

-Lulu ?"

Lelouch sursauta et se retourna. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait deux jeunes femmes et un jeune homme, de leur âge. L'une des jeunes filles était blonde, grande, plantureuse, avec un regard pétillant, tandis que l'autre était rousse, toute aussi bien proportionné que son ami, un grand sourire heureux sur le visage.

"Lulu ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la rousse en s'approchant.

-Shirley ! ça devrait être à moi de demander ça…

-Mon père a des affaires aujourd'hui, le restaurant est fermé pour la journée, tout le monde est en congé ! fit à son tour la blonde. Tu nous présentes à ton ami, peut être ?"

Suzaku, resté en retrait, se leva et les salua.

"Bonjours, je m'appelle Suzaku Kururugi, je suis japonais, je suis arriver à Pendragon depuis quelques jours, je travail pour le gouvernement. Enchanté."

Lelouch fut surpris de l'accueil solennel que fit le brunet à ses amis. Il n'avait pas été comme ça avec lui pourtant.

"Enchanté ! je suis Milly Ashford, je suis la fille du patron de notre Lelouch ! fit la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis Shirley, je suis serveuse, dans le restaurant Ashford. Se présenta à son tour la rousse.

-Moi c'est Rivalz, apprenti cuisinier." fit finalement le garçon, aux cheveux noirs-bleuit, resté lui aussi en retrait.

OoO

Ainsi, Suzaku fit la connaissance des amis de Lelouch. Ils repartirent une dizaine de minutes après leur arrivé, au plus grand soulagement du japonais. Non pas qu'il ne les pas aimé ou apprécié, au contraire, ils étaient gentils et sympathiques, mais… Il était terriblement jaloux de la relation qu'ils partageaient, alors que ça ne faisait que quatre jours qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était totalement normal qu'ils ne se parlent pas comme ça. Ah ! il devait vraiment se remettre les idées en place !

"Lulu…

-Hm ?

-Je peux t'appeler Lulu, Lelouch ?

-Ah nan ! je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! je ne tolère que Shirley !

-Pourquoi ? fit le japonais, vexé, c'est ta petite amie ?

-Heiin ?! s'exclama l'autre, rougissant, non ! elle est… Un peu comme ma famille, une deuxième soeur, qui prend soin de moi, je ne ressens rien de tel pour elle !"

Suzaku se sentit étrangement mieux.

"Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?

-Non… En fait… Je ne suis pas attiré par les filles.

-Ah ?! le coeur du brunet fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

-Tu… Ca te choque ?

-Non ! je t'accepte comme tu es ! tu es toujours le même ! pas vrai, Lulu-chan ?

-Lulu-chan ?

-C'est une marque d'affection, au Japon !"

Lelouch fit un long "Oooh" après la phrase de son ami, qui avait omis de lui dire qu'on le disait surtout pour les personnes mignonnes, et pour les filles en fait.

OoO

Suzaku laissa le jeune homme au pas de la porte de l'immeuble où il habitait.

"Quand nous reverrons nous, Lelouch ?

-Eh bien… Demain c'est Samedi… Je finis à 14h, mais toi ? quand est-ce que tu travailles, au fait ?

-Je peux moduler mes horaires comme cela m'arrangent, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je passerai te voir à ton restaurant j'aurai sûrement du travail, et la semaine prochaine je risque d'être occupé. Peut être… Mardi ?

-Mardi, d'accord !" Fit le britannien, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Suzaku se pencha sur le visage de son ami et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, en murmurant un en revoir, avant de partir avec hâte. Lelouch, rougissant, répondit un "en revoir" après un instant sans avoir pu bouger, comme pétrifier.

OoO

Le japonais s'étala sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait flirté avec Lelouch !

Comme il s'y était attendu, la peau du jeune homme était douce et laiteuse. Il poussa un long soupir alors que son désir se réveillait. Il allait sûrement passer une longue, une très longue nuit…

À suivre…

Réponses aux reviews :

Kaitas : Voilà XD chapitre posté, j'espère que t'a aimé ^^ le prochain chapitre samedi ^^

Crepe au sucre : Je fantasme sur un Lulu voleur et sur un Suza policier, où ils se couraient après, et que Suza l'attrape pour lui faire subir un loong interrogatoire... *bave* J'espère que t'a aimé ce chapitre en tout cas ^^

Tenshi : Rien à dire pour la profiteuse X3 Piaf-chan XD

Et voilà, troisième chapitre bouclé ! la relation entre nos tourtereaux s'accélèrent ! mais que se passera-t-il au prochain chapitre ? vous le saurez au prochain épisode !

Sedinette


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise et aux Clamps.

Warnings

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling.

OoO

La semaine passa rapidement pour Lelouch. Il était déjà mardi, et il attendait dans le parc, là où Suzaku lui avait donné rendez vous. Comme il s'y attendait, le japonais ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait occupé à cause de Zéro, mais il se demandait pourquoi il était si préoccupé par cette histoire, après tout, il ne travaillait pas pour la police, mais pour le gouvernement, mais peut être que c'était un peu la même chose, après tout. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'impliquer Suzaku dans cette histoire de vol, car après tout, c'était lui Zéro, le voleur qui sévissait dans la ville depuis plusieurs mois. Mais bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin, son but était presque atteint, encore juste un peu…

"Lulu !"

Lelouch se retourna, en soupirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Suzaku n'allait pas le lâcher avec ce surnom stupide !

"Bonjour Suzaku !

-Excuse moi du retard, de la paperasse à remplir !

-Je viens d'arriver, ce n'est rien." Mentit-il en bon acteur.

Il ne voulait pas faire culpabiliser le beau brun, ça lui aurait sûrement fait mal au coeur. Oui, oui ! ce n'était pas bien de craquer comme ça pour un homme, un étranger, et surtout un homme travaillant pour le gouvernement, mais il n'y pouvait rien, Suzaku le faisait complètement chavirer.

"Tant mieux ! qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? nous allons voir Nunnally ?

-Oui ! elle te réclame, je crois qu'elle s'est attachée à toi, ça me rend si heureux, elle est si timide, et avec son handicape, elle n'a que de rares amis… Les miens en général, alors, quelqu'un de nouveau, ça la rend plus lumineuse...

-Je suis heureux de savoir que je suis la cause de ce changement, Lulu-chan.

-Ah ! Arrête avec ce surnom stupide, par pitié !

-Lulu ! Lulu !"

Suzaku continua de l'embêter avec ça, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

"M. Lamperouge ? L'interpella une infirmière.

-Oui ?"

Il se retourna pour parler avec la femme, jeune, et aux étranges cheveux verts.

"Suzaku, va tenir compagnie à Nana, je reviens tout de suite.

-Que se passe t'il ?

-Rien d'important, des formalités, de la paperasse comme tu dis !"

Le japonais se laissa convaincre, et rejoignit la jeune fille dans sa chambre.

"Nunnally ?

-Suzaku ? Vous êtes là ? Où est mon frère ?

-Il remplit des papiers, il m'a dit que ce n'était rien. Tu vas bien ?

-Tu m'as manqué dimanche, quand Lelouch est venu me voir. Il me parle beaucoup de toi ! j'ai l'impression de te connaître autant, alors qu'on se voit moins…

-Il… Il te parle de moi ? fit le jeune homme, très intéressé par le tournant de la conversation.

-Oui, je crois qu'il t'aime énormément ! Il ne me dit que du bien de toi, ce qui est rare venant de Lelouch.

-Ooh..."

Alors il intéressait Lelouch ? C'était important à savoir pour l'avenir ! Il sentait son coeur battre plus fort et son visage prendre des couleurs.

"Suzaku…

-Oui, Nunnally ?

-Il faut prendre soin de mon frère, parce qu'il ne s'attache qu'à très peu de personne, et il ne prend pas bien soin de lui. Si toi aussi tu l'aimes, alors ne le blesses pas, s'il te plaît."

Nunnally était vraiment très perspicace. Il lui prit la main, la serrant légèrement.

"Je te le promet"

OoO

"C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester ensemble encore un peu, se plaignit Lelouch, en prenant le bras de son ami, prétextant avoir froid.

-Oui, j'aimerai rester aussi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, après jeudi, ça devrait se calmer.

-Parce que l'affaire Zéro sera passer ?

-Oui, vendredi, tu ne travailles pas, c'est ça ? je viendrai te chercher, chez toi.

-Oh ? d'accord… Tu as le temps de me raccompagner ?

-Je crois…"

Lelouch glissa sa main dans celle de Suzaku, tout en évitant son regard. Le japonais, surpris au début, la serra tendrement, et colla son épaule à la sienne.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, aucun des deux ne dire mots, ils restèrent juste l'un à côté de l'autre, à se tenir la main. Une fois arriver devant chez le jeune britannien, ils se lâchèrent la main.

"Eh bien… Commença Lelouch, gêné.

-Lelouch…

-À vendredi alors ?

-Oui… Oui, à vendredi." conclut Suzaku, en s'approchant de son ami.

Le brunet déposa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme, avant de partir, en courant presque.

Lelouch rentra chez lui, et alla s'allonger sur son lit, rouge comme une pivoine, heureux. Alors Suzaku ressentait la même attirance que lui. Il était s i heureux. (1)

Mais pendant son cambriolage, il devra se concentrer, et oublier Suzaku, pendant ces quelques heures décisives. La police allait être aux aguets. Il ne pouvait pas se désister maintenant, C.C lui avait tout préparé. C.C était une amie. Infirmière, elle avait été élevé par une bonne soeur, et l'aidait dans ses manigances. Elle disait que ça "l'amusait". Tant mieux. Elle était sa complice après tout.

OoO

Jeudi. Il était exactement 22h. Zéro était sur le toit de l'hôtel de ville, vêtu de son costume violet et de son masque qui couvrait ses yeux et son nez; sa cape voletait autour de lui, lui donnant cet air sûr de lui qu'il adorait tant. Il avait réussi à berner ces imbéciles de policier. Il les avait attirer dans sur une fausse piste, et à l'heure qu'il était, ils devaient être attacher, des cordes à leurs pieds, lui laissant ainsi le champ libre. Grâce à un outil spécialement conçu, il fit un troue assez large pour lui dans le toit vitré. Il accrocha sa corde à l'accroche qu'il avait fixé contre le partie en pierre du bâtiment, et glissa jusqu'au sol. Il laissa la corde, comme à son habitude. C'était juste pour narguer ces policiers si fiers d'eux. Il aimait bien les embêter. Bref, il parcourut la salle discrètement, tout en évitant les différents pièges posés par la sécurité, jusqu'à arriver à l'émeraude qu'il voulait voler. Lelouch observa bien le bijoux, sur quoi il était posé. À tout les coups, ils avaient piéger le joyaux pour qu'il ne puisse pas le voler. En effet, il remarqua que si il déplaçait le joyaux, une cage lui tomberait dessus, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir. La prison était au dessus de lui, recouverte d'un long tissu de couleur sombre.

Il prit un petit sac accroché à sa ceinture. Du même poids environ que l'émeraude. Il n'aurait qu'à la remplacer, et le tour serait joué… Mais il prenait un risque. Est-ce que si le poids était supérieur à celui de l'émeraude, le piège se déclencherait quand même ? Non, ces policiers n'étaient pas aussi intelligent… Mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque… Il s'éloigna légèrement et c'est du bout des doigts qu'il déposa sur l'émeraude. Une fois le sac lâché, Lelouch fit un bon en arrière pour éviter d'être pris dans le piège… Qui ne se déclencha pas. Zéro lâcha un sourire. Il avait réussi. Il remplaça alors habilement l'émeraude par le sac, et mit le joyau dans sa sacoche. Il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir. Il retourna à sa corde, tout de même content de pouvoir s'échapper par là où il était arrivé. Il s'y agrippa et commença à grimper, ce qui fut une chose difficile. Il détestait le sport. Sa seule compétence utile était sa souplesse, mais il détestait faire de l'exercice.

Il pesta contre lui même. Il aurait dû l'accrocher plus prêt du mur, il aurait pu s'en servir comme appuie pour ses jambes.

"Zéro !!"

Il tourna la tête vers l'entré principal. Le chef Gottwald était là et le regardait effaré.

"Oh mince ! je me suis fait prendre ! fit le voleur, d'un air dramatique. Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de prendre l'émeraude ! quel dommage !"

Après ces quelques mots, il se remit à grimper, difficilement, et lorsqu'il arriva au toit, il aperçut que les policiers avaient commencé à le suivre, grimpant, bien plus vite que lui, la corde. Il s'assit sur le toit en verre, qui n'allait pas tarder à se fissurer. Ces hommes étaient trop lourds ! Il sortit un poignard et coupa la corde, étouffant un rire en les voyant tous tomber.

"Non !! il a voler l'émeraude !! Il est sur le toit ! Attrapez le bon sens !!"

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait crier ! ll ne le supportait plus.

"Adieu les minables !"

Lelouch sauta du toit, et atterrissant sur un autre, courra de maison en maison, son butin en poche. Il l'avait bien mérité ! ll pouvait être fier de lui.

"Arrête toi tout de suite, Zéro !"

Le voleur se retourna en jurant. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ? Il fit alors face à son poursuivant, et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il reconnut Suzaku, habillé de l'uniforme de police. Non… Suzaku travaillait pour le gouvernement, pas pour le police ! ce n'était pas possible !

Il se reprit bien vite, et s'exclama, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres.

"Oh ! bravo ! tu es nouveau ? tu es bien plus fort que ces autres policiers qui ne savent rien faire par eux même !

-Rend l'émeraude ! Tout de suite !

-Pourquoi je t'obéirai, petit policier ?

-Parce que ce que tu fais est malhonnête ! C'est cruel de dépouiller ta propre nation seulement pour toi !

-Tu apprendras, policier, que la vie est injuste et cruelle."

Lelouch, ne pouvant faire face une seconde de plus à celui qu'il aimait, s'enfuit, courant le plus vite possible pour lui échapper.

Suzaku se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite, et c'est alors que le voleur montait pour aller sur un toit plus haut qu'il réussit à l'attraper. Sa main serra sa cheville.

"Aah ! fit le voleur en se sentant attirer vers le bas. Lâche moi !!

-Non, hors de question !"

Le japonais réussit à attraper sa sacoche, là où se trouvait l'émeraude.

"Pardon, Suzaku" pensa Lelouch avant de mettre un coup de pied dans la poitrine de son ami.

Malheureusement, il ne réussit pas à rattraper l'émeraude, qui finit dans les bras du policier. Il jura une énième fois. Suzaku se relevait déjà. Tant pis pour cette fois.

OoO

Lelouch arriva chez lui, épuisé. Il enleva ses vêtements et les cacha sous son matelas. Il avait raté son coup. C'était la première fois qu'il se faisait avoir. Il s'était fait avoir par Suzaku… Comment allait il bien pouvoir réagir devant lui, maintenant ?

À suivre...

1. Écrit en regardant "L'homme bicentenaire" XD Le moment où Porcia et Andrew flirtent, c'est twop twop womantique X3

Réponses aux reviens :

Kaitas : XD Tu m'en feras une belle pour le dernier chapitre X3 Dit moi tes fantasmes X3 c'est grâce à ça qu'on créer les fanfic yaoi =3

Elinska : Il est mignon mon Lulu, pas vrai ? XD J'espère que tu as trouvé nos héros mimi aussi pour ce chapitre XD

Voilààà !! j'ai eu dû mal à le boucler ce chapitre, mais voilà ^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé, cher lecteur !

À la prochaine

Sedinette


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise et aux Clamps.

Warnings

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling.

OoO

"Bravo Kururugi ! vous avez réussi à récupérer l'émeraude ! Fit Jeremiah, un sourire aux lèvres

-Merci… Répondit l'intéressé.

-Qu'y a t'il ? vous n'avez pas l'air heureux ?

-C'est que… Je ne l'ai pas attrapé… Il m'a eu en traitre, ce lâche…

-Zéro est comme ça ! mais maintenant que vous le connaissez, vous pourrez l'avoir plus facilement !

-Sûrement, oui…"

Suzaku avait réussi là où ils avaient tous échoué. Il avait récupéré l'objet volé, c'était pour les autres un exploit, mais pour lui, ce n'était qu'une semi-victoire, une presque défaite. Il se souvenait encore du sourire arrogant de Zéro. Il l'avait surpris quand il l'avait frappé au ventre, mais il ne se laisserait plus faire désormais. Oui, il attendrait avec impatience sa future rencontre avec le voleur, il l'arrêterait et cette fois, il lui retirait ce masque et lui enlèverait ce sourire suffisant du visage.

OoO

Le japonais se tenait maintenant devant la porte de la maison à Lelouch. Il avait apporté des fleurs. Peut être que cela faisait de trop ? Non ! il allait déclarer sa flamme à Lelouch ! Mais… Peut être que c'était trop tôt ? il se connaissait depuis seulement une dizaine de jours… Il ne voulait pas brusquer son ami, mais en même temps, quand il l'avait embrassé, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il avait même répondu à son baiser… C'était lui qui lui avait pris la main ! Justement ! peut être que c'était lui qui attendait ça ? Non ! Il ne devait pas le faire attendre ! Il allait lui déclarer son amour pour lui !

Il frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit quelques instants, avant que le brun lui ouvre la porte. Il l'invita à entrer dans sa demeure, silencieusement, un peu gêné. Ils s'assirent, ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien, et Suzaku ressentit un malaise, un mur nouveau entre eux deux.

"Lelouch…

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hein ? Rien du tout, je vais très bien. Nia t'il.

-Allons, je ne suis pas aveugle ! raconte moi...

-Je n'ai rien à te dire !" conclut Lelouch, en haussant le ton.

Le britannien se leva, suivit de Suzaku qui lui attrapa le bras. Il le tourna vers lui et l'embrassa. Surpris, l'autre ne se dégagea pas.

"Est-ce le fait que je t'ai embrassé la dernière fois qui te gêne ? Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déplaire !

-Quoi ? Ca n'a rien à voir ! Lâche moi !

-Non ! Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne pourrai pas savoir…

-Tu m'as mentit !"

Il le lâcha, abasourdi. Il lui avait menti ? Quand ? Sur quoi ?

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles…?

-Tu ne travailles pas pour le gouvernement, tu es policier !" s'exclama t'il en lui mettant le journal du jours sous le nez.

Suzaku prit le journal entre ses mains et lut en première page "Première entrave à Zéro : Suzaku Kururugi", avec en plus une photo de lui ramenant l'émeraude, arborant son uniforme de la police.

"Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

-Je… Je ne t'ai pas menti, je travail vraiment pour le gouvernement, on m'a confié la mission d'attraper Zéro, c'est pour ça que je travail en collaboration avec la police. Je suis aux ordres du Prince Schneizel."

Alors c'était ça. Suzaku devait l'attraper… Vu comment c'était partit, à sa prochaine apparition, il était fait. Mais, ce qui l'énerva à ce moment là, ce fut la prononciation du nom du Prince.

"Ne prononce pas son nom, s'il te plaît.

-Lelouch…

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre la police ? Et contre le Prince ?

-Je… Tout ça, c'est de leur faute…

-Quoi ?

-Tout ça parce qu'ils n'ont pas su protéger leur Prince de pacotille !! Tout ça parce que Monsieur voulait sortir sans protection !! Je le hais ! Ce n'est qu'un égoïste !! Cria Lelouch, hors de lui.

-Je t'interdis de parler du Prince comme ça, Lelouch !!

-Il est responsable de la mort de mes parents et de l'hospitalisation de Nunnally !"

Suzaku se tut. Le brun était au bord des larmes, et se mordait la lèvre, sûrement pour s'empêcher de pleurer devant lui. Il avait été trop loin. Mais que voulait il dire par ça ? Pourquoi Schneizel était responsable de la mort de la famille de Lelouch ?

"Lulu… Commença t'il. Le japonais passa sa main sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine… Excuse moi…"

Il tourna son visage vers le sien, et à nouveau, il l'embrassa. Lelouch passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, répondant à son baiser, et se collant à lui. Suzaku passa un bras autour de sa taille, le tenant fermement contre son corps.

"Je t'aime Lelouch… Je ne voulais pas te rendre triste… Je t'aime…"

Ils se dirigèrent après vers le chambre de l'hôte, et n'en sortirent pas avant de longues heures…

OoO

Lelouch s'assit dans son lit, mettant le drap autour de son corps nu. Il regarda son amant dormir à côté de lui. Il avait l'air heureux, heureux et comblé. Ca, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il avait le droit. Il prit une des mèches de cheveux folle du japonais entre ses doigts et la tripota quelques minutes avant de se rallonger, se mettant dans les bras de son amour.

"Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Lulu ?

-Hm ?"

Suzaku avait ouvert les yeux et le regardait tendrement.

"Je ne suis pas fatigué…

-Ah bon ? Fit il, surpris, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ? tu devrais être épuisé, dit il malicieusement.

-Pervers, va !"

Après ça, ils s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement, restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Tu vas devoir partir… Dit Lelouch, triste.

-Oui… Nous devons trouver Zéro...

-Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera quand tu l'auras capturé…? Tu partiras ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas du tout, Lelouch"

OoO

Lorsqu'il sortit de chez Lelouch, la nuit était tombée. Mieux valait il le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Il avait passé un merveilleux moment avec son nouvel amant, la sensation d'être en lui était tout bonnement… Délicieuse ! Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi complet qu'en étant dans le corps du brun, mais il devait voir le Prince, maintenant, pour lui demander des précisions sur la mort des parents de Lelouch, et sur l'handicap de Nunnally.

Il arriva devant le palais impériale. Il demanda une audience auprès de son Prince, audience qu'il obtenu sans aucune difficulté, son nom aidant.

"Suzaku-kun, entre donc. Lui dit Schneizel, souriant.

-Ne vous sentez pas obligé d'employer le japonais, Your Highness. Nous sommes à Britannia après tout.

-Très bien, alors, que me vaut ta visite ? J'aurai pensé que tu reviendrais après avoir capturé Zéro. Je suppose donc que ce n'est pas pour cela.

-Je… Vous supposez bien, Votre Majesté. Je viens pour vous parler d'une affaire qui m'a intrigué. Je me suis fait un… Un ami en ville. Et lorsque j'ai prononcé votre nom, il s'est mis dans une colère noir. Il dit que vous êtes responsable de la mort de ses parents, et de l'hospitalisation de sa soeur.

-Oh… Je vois… Comment s'appelle ton ami ?

-Lelouch Lamperouge."

Schneizel, qui s'était assis entre temps, se releva en soupirant. Lamperouge. Il se souviendrait à jamais des yeux haineux qui s'était posé sur lui. Ces yeux améthystes, plein de larmes et de rage.

"En effet… Il y a de cela 9 ans, j'ai été visé par une attaque de rebelle, qui était contre la monarchie. Il y a eu beaucoup de blessés, et de morts, évidemment. Ce jours là, je me promenais sans protection car je pensais qu'ils n'étaient là que pour m'embêter et me priver de ma liberté… Mais les passants ont été pris dans l'attaque, et une famille a été presque entièrement tué. La famille Lamperouge était là. La mère a protégé ses enfants, mourant pour eux, mais la fille a été touché, ainsi que le garçon, qui était tombé inconscient. La jeune fille a été touché irrémédiablement aux jambes, le garçon juste à l'épaule. Le père m'a protégé. Il m'a sauté dessus. Il m'a sauvé la vie, au péril de la sienne."

Suzaku comprenait maintenant, il comprenait la tristesse de Lelouch, sa haine envers le Prince et ses paroles. Si la garde du Prince avait été là, ses parents ne seraient peut être pas mort.

"Évidemment, nous avons pris en charge leur hospitalisation, et en apprenant que la jeune fille était aveugle et incapable de marcher, mon père, l'Empereur décida de payer pour le restant de la vie de la jeune fille, cet hôpital pour qu'elle puisse y rester. J'ai même été la visiter, quelques années après le drame, pour m'excuser. Elle m'a pardonner, cette jeune fille n'avait aucune haine en elle, c'était un honneur de savoir que ses parents avaient aidé la monarchie à prospérer, car comme tu le sais, je suis voué à succéder à mon père… Mais son frère est arrivé, et quand il m'a vu, il m'a insulté, de tout les noms. Je comprend sa colère. Il m'a ordonné de ne plus jamais venir les voir, sinon il finirait ce que les rebelles n'avaient pas réussi à faire."

Il s'étonnait de cette violence. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Lelouch, mais il ne pouvait remettre en doute la parole de Schneizel. Sous le coup de la colère, on pouvait dire des atrocités sans noms.

"Je ne lui en veux pas… Est-ce que ça répond à ta question, Suzaku ?

-… Oui, répondit il après une hésitation. Merci de m'avoir parlé, et désolé de vous avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenir."

Peu de temps après, Suzaku était dehors, marchant dans la rue.

"Major Kururugi !!

-Madame Viletta ? Que se passe t'il ? La femme avait l'air bien heureuse.

-Nous avons arrêté Zéro !"

À suivre…

Réponses aux reviens :

Kaitas : Merciiii énormément pour le fanart, je l'adore ! il est mon nouveau fond d'écran X3 Merci de t'être donné tant de mal ^^ j'espère que le chapitre aura comblé tes attentes XD

Crêpes au sucre : Ah ah XD Tu aimes quand Lulu est torturé ? avouuue ! XD (moi aussi Niark niark niark !) J'aurai aimé qu'il ait l'air plus affecté, mais je suis pas bonne pour ça X3

Elinska : Mimii XD Et dans celui-là ? (oui bon j'arrête lol) Nunnally est aveugle et peut pas marcher, il lui fallait bien quelque chose la pauvre XD

Voilà pour le cinquième chapitre ! un petit lime, pas de lemon pour cette fanfic, désolé pour les fans XD il y aura d'autres sous entendus ^^

Il ne nous reste qu'un chapitre, et je l'ai toujours pas fini XD j'espère pouvoir le boucler pour mercredi, sinon ce sera maximum ce week end ^^

À la prochaine,

Sedinette


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout appartient à Sunrise et aux Clamps.

Warnings

-C'est un yaoi, homophobe passez votre chemin

-C'est un UA, un univers alternatif, je reprend donc les personnages du manga sans reprendre totalement l'histoire.

-Ce déroule au 19ème siècle, à Britannia, et la monnaie est la livre sterling.

OoO

_"Major Kururugi !!_

_-Madame Viletta ? Que se passe t'il ? La femme avait l'air bien heureuse._

_-Nous avons arrêté Zéro !"_

OoO

"Quoi ?! Comment ?! Qui est-ce ?!

-Doucement, Kururugi ! Nous avons interrogé des suspects, et il semblait que une personne s'était toujours trouvé plusieurs fois sur le lieu du cambriolage, quelques jours avant que Zéro apparaisse. En montrant la photo aux témoins, des travailleurs surtout, ils l'ont tous reconnu, nous sommes allées chez lui il y a à peine une heure, le costume de Zéro s'y trouvait.

-Mais qui est-ce alors ?!

-Lelouch Lamperouge"

OoO

Suzaku s'était senti mourir quand Viletta lui avait dit que Lelouch était Zéro. Lelouch… Est-ce qu'il s'était servi de lui ? Non, il ne lui avait jamais rien demandé sur la police, et il ne savait pas qu'il travaillait pour. Non !! Ce n'était pas possible… Lelouch ne pouvait pas être cette personne après qu'il il avait couru… Il était allé chez lui, il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange…

"Vous… Vous en êtes vraiment sûr…?

-Bien sur ! Zéro ne sévira plus ! mais on a pas retrouvé les autres oeuvres volés, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est qu'une question de temps !"

Ils rejoignirent ainsi le poste de polices, où derrière les barreaux, gisaient le voleur, enchaîné. Suzaku le regarda de longs instants, avant de détourner son regard, déçu. Non ! Il ne devait pas ! Lelouch devait lui expliquer, il lui laisserait la chance de pouvoir lui dire.

"J'aimerai lui parler, si cela est possible. Dit il au chef Gottwald.

-Bien sur, allez-y."

Le japonais entra dans la cellule, isolé de tout le monde. Lelouch, attaché, incapable de bouger, ne fit que relever tristement la tête. Finalement, incapable de se retenir, il ne put que laisser sa rage, sa colère et sa déception ressortir:

"Suzaku… Je…

-Tais toi ! Tu… Tu es Zéro… Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Lelouch… ! Tu… Est-ce que tu m'as utilisé ?! Bordel… Je t'aime !!

-Suzaku… Lelouch, rougissant, avala durement sa salive. Jamais je ne me suis servi de toi… J'ai appris que tu étais policier en lisant le journal…

-Mensonge ! tu l'as su quand je t'ai couru après, lors de ton cambriolage, avant hier ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Je ne t'ai jamais utilisé !! Arrête de dire ça !! Je t'aime aussi… Mais… Je ne vais pas abandonner comme ça…

-Alors tu avoues que tu es bien Zéro ?

-Je… Oui ! Je suis Zéro, le méchant voleur qui dévalise les banques pour s'enrichir, qui vole des objets d'arts pour le plaisir et qui s'amuse à faire souffrir les autres, oui, c'est bien moi !" Lui cria presque Lelouch, au bord des larmes.

Le jeune homme sortit de la cellule avec hâte, sans répondre, laissant le prisonnier s'abandonner à ses larmes.

OoO

Suzaku ne dormit pas de la nuit. C'était impossible. Sa tête était remplie par des pensées sur Zéro, sur Lelouch, sur leur sois disant amour… Le lendemain, il alla voir Nunnally. Il devait lui annoncer que le voleur fantôme n'était autre que son propre frère, mais que lui, il prendrait soin d'elle a sa place, pendant qu'il purgerait sa peine.

Alors qu'il allait rentré dans la chambre de la jeune fille, une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, et reconnut la femme aux cheveux verts qui discutaient avec Lelouch.

"C'est pourquoi ?

-Où est Lelouch ?"

Ca avait l'avantage d'être direct au moins…

"En prison.

-Oh ? Alors il s'est fait prendre ?

-Quoi ? Comment… Comment vous le savez ?

-C'est notre secret, à Lelouch et à moi. Racontez moi ce que vous êtes pour Lelouch, et peut être que je vous dirai ce que je suis pour lui."

C'est ainsi qu'il raconta tout à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques minutes. Il lui dit tout pour leur rencontre, comment il était tombé amoureux de lui, comment ils s'étaient embrassés, comment ils avaient fait l'amour. Il travaillait provisoirement pour la police, et Lelouch était le voleur qu'il avait pour mission de capturer.

"Je vois… C'est compliqué votre histoire, il a fallu que tu rencontres Lelouch… Mais peut être se serait il fait attraper quand même ? Il n'a pas été très prudent…

-Arrête de parler pour rien, et dit moi ce qui te lie à Lelouch ! La somma t'il.

-C'est bon, c'est bon… Je suis infirmière ici, depuis toujours, et je suis souvent avec Nunnally, c'est moi qui en est la charge, mais, depuis quelques mois, l'hôpital à des problèmes… Si Lelouch a commencé à voler, c'est pour Nunnally, pour qu'elle puisse rester ici.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est le gouvernement qui paie la chambre d'hôpital de Nunnally ! Argumenta t'il, l'air incertain.

-Tu m'as écouté, oui ou non ? L'hôpital à des problèmes, le gouvernement s'en fiche qu'il s'effondre, même s'il paie une chambre pour une handicapé. L'hôpital aurait dû fermer il y a de cela quatre mois. Grâce à Lelouch, il a tenu encore tenu tout ce temps !

-Comment ça ? Comment a-t'il fait…?

-Il vole, il revend, et il fait des dons. S'il avait réussi à voler l'émeraude, l'hôpital aurait pu survivre et se remettre à flot, mais grâce à un certain policier, tous les malades qui vivent ici vont se retrouver à la rue. Nunnally y comprit. Et puisque son frère est en prison, elle va surement mourir d'ici une ou deux semaines… Personne ne voudra s'occuper d'elle."

Suzaku comprit enfin. Lelouch ne volait pas pour de mauvaise raison. Il essayait de sauver l'hôpital. Mais il y avait des raisons plus simples ! Pourquoi voler ?

"Mais… Pourquoi ne pas avoir contacter le gouvernement ?

-Mais il l'a fait ! Ils lui ont répondu que les faibles n'avaient qu'à mourir. C'est comme ça à Britannia, Seul les plus forts survivent... C'était son seul recoure. Ce n'était pas avec son salaire de misère qu'il allait pouvoir sauver l'hôpital…"

Suzaku se sentit mal. Il avait parler si mal à Lelouch, il l'avait traité comme un moins que rien, comme un criminel, alors qu'il le faisait dans un but lucratif. Lelouch devait tellement lui en vouloir. Non, il ne voulait pas ! il voulait simplement être avec lui. Il devait prendre une décision. Il regarda C.C, avec un regard désespéré. Elle lui sourit mystérieusement et lui fit signe de le suivre…

OoO

Lelouch, seul dans sa cellule depuis le départ de son amant, désespérait. Il avait envisagé le fait d'être arrêté, et il s'était dit qu'il arriverait à s'en sortir, mais là, ce n'était pas seulement sa liberté qu'il avait perdu, il avait peut être bien perdu pour toujours la confiance de Suzaku, et peut être même son amour… Il ferma ses yeux qui le picotait. Non, il ne devait pas se remettre à pleurer, on ne devait pas le voir dans cet état honteux. Suzaku était bien la seule personne devant laquelle il avait montré des signes de faiblesses. Il s'en voulait tellement, oui il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que le japonais comprendrait, il travaillait pour Schneizel après tout, ce salaud irresponsable.... Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas les policiers venir vers sa prison. Ils le déplacèrent puis on le libéra de ses liens et on le laissa dans une cellule simple : Une planche en bois en guise de lit et un cabinet de toilettes. Il alla s'asseoir sur la planche, qui craqua immédiatement, l'entraînant contre le sol dur. Il s'y assit finalement, dans un coin de sa cellule. Il repensa à Suzaku, et les larmes lui vinrent automatiquement aux yeux. Jamais il n'aurait dû tombé amoureux de lui, jamais il n'aurait dû avoir d'ami, ils n'étaient qu'une source de problèmes.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, larme qu'il essuya immédiatement. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il n'avait pas le droit, Suzaku ne le méritait pas.

Ainsi, trois jours et trois nuits passèrent, durant lesquelles Lelouch se morfondait sur lui même, ne mangeant rien, maigrissant à vu d'oeil, dormait à peine, restait prostré sur lui même, contre son mur, se déplaçant un minimum. Puis au bout du quatrième jours, il entendit du grabuge de l'autre côté de la cellule. Il s'approcha distraitement, et entendit des brides de mots. "Zéro", "cambriolage", "émeraude", et d'autres. Quelques jours après, on vint le voir. On ouvrit la porte de la cellule et on lui dit qu'il était libre.

Il avait ouvert grand les yeux. Il était surpris, très surpris, mais n'en laissant néanmoins rien paraître de plus. On lui expliqua brièvement que Zéro était réapparu en ville, et que puisque les oeuvres n'étaient pas chez lui, ils n'avaient pas assez de preuve, et d'autres contradictions… On lui rendit ses affaires, et quelques instants plus tard, il était dans la rue. Libre.

Il se dirigea vers sa maison, mais quand il entra dedans, il remarqua tout de suite que tout était saccagé. Évidemment, il avait tout mis sans dessus dessous pour trouver les oeuvres d'arts voler, mais sans rien remettre en place. Quelques murs présentaient des entailles, le mobilier avait été cassé. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais même là, son lit avait été mis en pièce, de même que l'armoire. Il ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés par terre. Il n'avait plus qu'à tout ranger.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'il commença à se poser des questions. Qui s'étaient déguisé en Zéro ? Dans quel but ? Était-ce C.C ? Non, elle n'aurait pas risquée sa liberté. Alors qui ? Personne ne savait qu'il était Zéro, à part… Suzaku. Que devait il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas aller le voir. Il devait aller voir Nunnally, la rassurer. Oui, c'est ce qu'il ferait aujourd'hui. En suite, il irait au restaurant, où il expliquerait la situation à son patron, Shirley lui sauterait dessus en lui demandant comment il allait, Milly se moquerait de lui et Rival se conduirait comme un frère. Peut être reverrait il Suzaku, dans la rue, il l'ignorerait, après lui avoir lancé un regard noir. Il soupira. Il commença par se changer, il ne pouvait pas se rendre à l'hôpital dans cet état lamentable. Il lava son visage avec les moyens du bords, puis sortit de la maison saccagé.

Il arriva à l'hôpital quelques dizaines de minutes après. Il monta les escaliers. Il n'aperçut pas C.C. Elle seule pouvait lui donner des réponses, c'est ce qu'il supposait. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa soeur, pour y voir un brun étranger, assit sur la chaise qu'il occupait en temps normal. En reconnaissant son ancien amant, il recula d'un pas. Suzaku se retourna et le vit. Il eut un sourire pour lui. Il n'y avait pas de haine dans ses yeux, juste une étincelle bienveillante. Il se leva et murmura quelques mots à la jeune fille. Il marcha dans sa direction, et le poussa hors de la pièce. Il l'emmena dans une pièce vide.

"Lelouch, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir...

-Ce n'est pas le sentiment que tu m'as donné la dernière fois… Répondit il d'une voix faible, un peu sifflante.

-Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir compris plutôt ! C'est pour ça que je me suis fait passé pour toi !

-Alors c'était toi ?

-Oui.

-Comment ?"

Suzaku se rapprocha plus près de lui, il colla leur deux corps ensemble, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"C.C, elle m'a dit, et elle m'a fourni le costume.

-Je vois… Donc si elle ne te l'avait pas dit, tu me détesterais encore, n'est-ce pas ? Lelouch chercha à se dégager, mais le brunet raffermi sa prise.

-Je t'aime Lelouch ! Si je ne t'aimais pas vraiment, jamais je n'aurai cru C.C, jamais je n'aurai revêtu le costume de Zéro pour te sortir de prison… Crois moi, je t'en supplie."

Le britannien soupira, puis finalement, se laissa aller dans les bras de son sauveur. Suzaku sourit grandement, et serra plus fortement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as maigri Lelouch…

-Je sais...

-Tu ne t'es pas lavé non plus ?

-Pas d'eau chez moi, pas de douche à la prison." Fit il simplement.

Le japonais soupira à son tour et entraîna son amoureux en dehors.

"Hey ! Attends !! Et Nunnally ?!

-Je lui ai dit que tu allais bien et que tu irais la voir demain !

-On… On va où ?!

-Chez moi, je vais te laver." Dit il, des coeurs dans les yeux.

OoO

Dans une immense baignoire, Lelouch se reposait dans l'eau brûlante, son dos contre le torse musclé de Suzaku. Celui-ci s'amusait à dessiner les anciennes courbes du corps maigre de son amant. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

"Tu vas bien manger, maintenant ?

-Mmmh… Grommela t'il.

-Je veillerai au grain."

S'en suivit d'une autre ribambelle de baiser qui faisait chavirer Lelouch qui finit par craquer aux avances de son amant. Il se retourna et s'offrit simplement à lui, collant leur deux corps entièrement. Suzaku prit les hanches du brun et le pénétra lentement, s'attirant quelques grognements de douleurs, qui se transformèrent au fur et à mesure en plaintes et gémissements de plaisirs. Leurs deux corps bougeaient en rythme, s'unissaient et se séparaient pour mieux se revenir, et ce jusqu'à la jouissance.

Suzaku porta Lelouch, épuisé, jusqu'à leur lit, le recouvrit par les draps frais et le laissa se reposer en paix. À lui maintenant de nettoyer l'eau ayant débordé de la baignoire durant leurs ébats…

OoO

Le lendemain, Lelouch se réveillait lentement. Il était bien, enserré dans un cocon de chaleur. Il ouvrit paresseusement un oeil et vit Suzaku, le tenant contre lui, dormir encore. Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux, souriant, heureux.

"Bonjour toi… Fit le japonais en ouvrant à son tour ses yeux.

-Bonjour…" Répondit il d'une voix fatigué.

Le britannien se serra plus dans les bras musclé, et déposa sa tête sur le torse puissant. Il voulait dormir encore, mais Suzaku en avait décidé autrement, et se leva, souriant aux jurons que Lelouch lançait à son oreiller humain.

"Hey… Tu vas où ? Demanda t'il finalement, en se levant à son tour, enfilant un drap autour de son corps dénudé.

-Travailler.

-Hm… Pour qui ? La police ? Schneizel ?"

Suzaku soupira. Il sentait de la rancoeur dans la voix de son amant. Il se tourna vers lui et alla le prendre dans ses bras.

"Lulu, sans lui, jamais on aurait pu se rencontrer, car jamais je ne serai venu à Britannia, et jamais tu ne serais aller voir ta soeur à l'hôpital…

-Même, je peux pas le supporter."

Ah ! Que son amant était borné.

"Tu devras t'y faire !

-Pff…

-Va dormir, et mange ! Je reviens ce soir mon ange." Finit il, un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il parlait à son épouse.

OoO

Une semaine passa. Tout était redevenu normal. Lelouch avait repris son travail, il retournait voir Nunnally, l'hôpital était sauvé grâce à l'intervention de Zéro, qui ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Il vivait à présent avec Suzaku, ayant vendu son logement. Évidemment, il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir que c'était Schneizel qui avait fait construire cette maison pour son amant. Mais il devait s'en accommoder, le japonais ne lui avait guère donné le choix. Il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble.

"Lulu-chan je suis rentré !" retentit une voix dans la grande maison.

Lelouch se dirigea vers l'entré, mais il se fit happé par une tornade brune et des lèvres impétueuses.

"J'adore le vendredi… Murmura t'il contre les lèvres douces.

-Parce que je ne travaille pas ?

-Hmm… Oui… Les lèvres dérivèrent vers le cou. Je peux te faire plein de truc, et j'adore te faire plein de truc…

-Pervers… Lelouch étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'un langue mutine vint lécher son cou.

-Je sais, mais tu aimes ?"

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa entraîna vers la chambre où ils n'en sortirent qu'au petit matin.

Fin

Fin pourri, chapitre pourri (je trouve X3 De toute manière, je suis nul pour les fics à chapitre XP) J'espère que vous aurez apprécié quand même ^^

Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivi et qui m'ont reviewvé, et à ceux qui ont simplement pris la peine de lire !

À la prochaine les enfants !

Sedinette


End file.
